


The local gays go to a bar

by lovecorevillain



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, i did this on impulse and because my server is full of yearning homiesexuals (myself included), mentions of polyamory, shots shots SHOTS SHOTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecorevillain/pseuds/lovecorevillain
Summary: you know damn well what's gonna happen. rated t because of alcohol.
Relationships: Arnold Markdown/Howie Honeyglow, Zora Salazar/Mera Salamin/Percival "Percy" King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The local gays go to a bar

**"Gee golly, ain't this jus' one big, ol', chaotic mess."** The tall cowgirl stated in her usual carefree tone while eyeing the other tables and people cautiously. Zora wasn't really the social type, but she had agreed to come along only because of Howie's birthday, which was in fact, today!

Howie only responded with a "mmhm" and began whistling along to a familiar tune that echoed through the dimly lit bar, blinking drowsily as he did so.

 _'Quiet as ever'_ The cowgirl thought and yawned.

 **"Such slowpokes, I didn't think gettin' drinks was such a lengthy pr'cess."** Zora played with a strand of her hair and suddenly felt very warm inside. _'This is the first time Mera's tagged along. She's been missin' out.'_ Zora smiled. If it hadn't been for Percy's persuasiveness and patience earlier, Mera would've missed Howie's first time drinking. Of course, Zora believed that deep down, Mera wished to befriend the stoic worker, but it's not like she'd ever admit it.

 **"Ya lost your cool, cowgirl, and it shows."** Howie chuckled, his low voice catching Zora's attention.

 **"I'm happy for ya, of course. Your wives are great people. I appreciate you invitin' em."** The tall woman laughed too, a bit nervously, however.

 **"Oh, Howie, you mind reader."** Zora gently punched the mundy's muscular shoulder and grinned. **"I could say the same about your pardners as well."** Before Howie could even respond, he heard a familiar beeping sound. *

 _Oh god,_ his boyfriend has been accidentally scanned. **"I'll be back soon."** He stood up and rushed to the sound's direction. The tall mundy soon returned with Arnold, who looked extremely embarrassed, Percy, who was chugging.... water? and a very tired and angry looking Mera. Oh, and they also had drinks. A lot of drinks.

 **"Ahem, we had a little umm, let's say, accident back there, sorry 'bout that."** Arnold managed to mumble.

 **"This isn't your first "accidental-scan-at-a-shop-or-other-establishment" is it?"** Howie snickered and gently used his smaller boyfriend as an armrest.

 **"We don't talk about the previous times! Didn't I tell you to stop doing that, too?"** Zora sighed as she listened to the two men argue and made her way over to her wives.

**"How ya two beauties doin'? Ya come here often?"**

**"These lights are giving me one hell of a headache."** Mera groaned, shielding her face with her own hand, as her short-haired wife gently helped her sit down. **"She's doing great. Me? Not so much. There seems to be a lot of alcohol here and the atmosphere is tense. I need to stay alert, just in case."** Percy sighed and took a swig of her water. Zora didn't even bother to start lecturing the police officer, it wouldn't change a thing. She handed a small shot to the now sitting Howie instead and leaned back in her chair.

 **"Here ya go kid. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."** Howie stared at the shot blankly, not even blinking. Minutes passed.

 **"Howie... T-Take it easy would y-"** Arnold stuttered and fidgeted with his gloves but was caught off guard as the worker suddenly just poured the shot into his mouth and set it down on the table. Everything was burning. Howie looked like he was in anguish. Calm, stoic anguish.

Zora did a yeehaw and started clapping and yeehawing even louder. Arnold was shuffling through his coupons, looking for something that could possibly help his poor deceased boyfriend, observed by Percy who was holding her fragile dark haired wife close. _This was truly an unforgettable experience._

**Author's Note:**

> wow. kinda gay don't cha think? i unsubscribed :////


End file.
